


[Podfic] Out In The Woods, Down In The Leaves

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Come Inflation, Consent Issues, Consent Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Fisting, Format: Streaming, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mild Cock and Ball Torture, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Werewolf Sex, Xenophilia, creeper!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[01:16:52] | Podfic of the_ragnarok's <strong><i>Out In The Woods, Down In The Leaves</i></strong></p>
<p>In which a ritual requires that Stiles get fucked by the entire pack, in wolf shape. Based off <a href="http://tnw-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/4905.html?thread=716329#t716329"><strong><span class="u">this kinkmeme prompt</span></strong></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Out In The Woods, Down In The Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venis_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out in the Woods, Down in the Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141166) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> **NOTES FROM THE AUTHOR:**  
>  The fic is mostly one big pre-negotiated rape-play scene, except Peter is a creeper who doesn't care for the "play" part of the equation. Stiles knew this in advance and added him in anyway for verisimilitude. Peter tries to cross Stiles' boundaries a couple of times, but he's stopped from actually doing so.

**Download:**

[](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u0jn26lvnlk7h2b/%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Out%20In%20The%20Woods%2C%20Down%20In%20The%20Leaves.mp3) [](http://www.mediafire.com/download/23ans03b7fvrab3/01%20%5BTeen%20Wolf%5D%20Out%20In%20The%20Woods%2C%20Down%20In%20The%20Leaves.m4b)

MP3 [71MB] | M4B [37MB]

_Length: 01:16:52_

**Or you can listen right here:**

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to [**the_ragnarok**](http://theragnarokd.tumblr.com/) for filling my kink meme prompt and writing such a superbly sexy fic!
> 
> ☠☠☠☠☠
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
